


Love Moved First

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flashbacks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight feminization, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: It takes a room of alphas and betas arguing in circles and a room of depressed, grieving omegas for Kentarou to figure out what he has to do.He's the only one here with no mate, no family, no pups, and no close friends that will hold him back. Oikawa's father has indeed been looking for him, and being the last of his bloodline, he's the perfect decoy.He could get them the location of the school and distract Tooru for a while and get him off their backs.~*~*~*~*~*~He couldn't say they hadn't warned him.But as he's shoved headfirst into the tub of water once more, he tells himself that they would not have lasted through all the torture he has been through already.And the torture that will continue to follow...





	Love Moved First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our First Flashback; a tender moment between mother and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it...I actually did it. Finals is over and this is how I celebrate! XD
> 
> So how this story will work is that chapters will alternate between flashbacks of Kentarou's youth *odd chapter numbers* and the present time (in this Deleted Scene, which is a few months ahead of Rose's current HotB timeline) *even chapter numbers*.
> 
> I'm going to try and keep the flashbacks fairly short, while the chapters of Kentarou in the present will be a bit longer.
> 
> So we're starting things off happy as our first chapter...because while I haven't added any warnings or anything yet in the tags...this will get dark...and sad...and depressing...so be warned.

          Morika closed her eyes, relishing in the sun that warmed her body. She sat comfortably upon the picnic blanket, her legs splayed out and her palms keeping her upright.

          It truly was a beautiful day, the gloomy and rainy weather of June finally abating and allowing the bright and sunny weather of July to surface. The breeze wasn’t harsh, but strong enough to occasionally move the grass and wildflowers in whichever direction the wind took it.

 

           And right now, right now was one of those moments.

 

           Morika inhaled deeply, the woman never tiring of the fresh air that the rural landscape provided. Her deep, honey-blonde hair followed the breeze, locks and strands lifting into the air and occasionally passing over her face before the wind receded.

 

          “Momma! Momma!”

 

           Her thin lips lifted in a small smile at the sound of her son’s voice. She had known he was approaching before he spoke, as the wind had brought his scent up to the top of the small hillock where she was situated.

           As intimately attuned to nature as she was, she was able to discern the different notes that made up her three-year-old’s soft, sweet omegan scent. What always stood out to her, however, as the dominant note, was the smell of a sweet, juicy peach.

           A sweet scent for such a sweet boy, though she knew each person that ever took in her boy’s scent would smell something completely different from what she was smelling. It was how the Kyoutani’s scent glands worked, their scent glands releasing a fragrance that best complimented the pheromones of whoever smelled them.

           The only instance where she had heard of two people detecting the same scent from a Kyoutani were the parents of the child. Though there was an instance where a Kyoutani family member had met his true mate, and the woman had said he smelled like fresh apples, which had been the smell his parents had told him they had always smelled off him.

 

          “Momma!”

 

           She opened her eyes slowly, her smile growing as she heard his bare feet scamper up the little hill. She turned her head, her narrow amber gaze immediately latching onto her pup, and in that moment her gaze softened with warmth and love.

           He didn’t stop until he reached the top, her eyes following him until he stood just between her feet at the edge of the blanket. His light olive skin glowed from the sun’s unobscured rays and his amber eyes were bright with excitement.

 

          “What do you think?” she asked, her husky voice full of tenderness as she took in her son’s appearance.

 

          “I like it!” he cheered, twirling around as if to prove his point. It was a flowy little sundress that reached his knees. Morika had purchased it for him last week and had to stop Kentarou from wearing it right away, promising that he could wear it when the weather was perfect.

 

           The top part of the dress was smocked, with thin spaghetti straps that had to be tied. The rest of the dress was a flowy, soft material that moved whenever her pup moved, the breeze also moving it when he stopped moving.

 

           “I like it too.” she rumbled warmly, pushing herself to sit up straight as she moved her hands forward, her son immediately lunging into her arms. She grunted softly but was able to keep herself upright as her son situated himself between her legs, the back of his head resting against her chest.

 

           “The flowers are pretty. They look just like the ones in the grass!” he said happily, pointing from the multitude of small, thin, pink and white daisies adorning his dress to the wildflowers that dotted the land around them.

 

           “They do. And you know what that makes you?”

 

           “What?” he asked, craning his neck back to look up at his mother curiously.

 

            Her eyes crinkled as her grin softened even further, “My little flower child.”

 

            His eyes widened, his amber eyes sparkling and his little mouth forming an ‘o’ at the title his mother had just given him. A thought crossed his mind, however, that had the dark-haired boy frowning at himself.

 

            She didn’t have to wait long to figure out why his expression changed, for after a few seconds the question escaped his lips. “Even when I’m not wearing the dress?”

 

            Her lips tilted in a soft smirk, her eyes full of amusement as she gently assured him. “Even when you aren’t wearing the dress. You’ll always be my flower child, pup.”

 

            A rumbling little purr escaped his throat in response, rubbing his back against her chest as if he was getting himself more comfortably seated in her embrace. His purr was a bit deep for an omega, and a bit deep for how young he was, but Morika only found it music to her ears as she synchronized her husky purr with his.

            She bent her neck to gently kiss the top of his head, the peach scent coming off strongly from his dark head of hair.

 

            It was times like these that she cherished, where it was just her, her son and the rural land the Kyoutani property occupied. And yet, at the same time, she wished her true mate was here with her.

            Morika closed her eyes tightly at the sudden thought, mentally pushing the man out of her mind. Her arms tightened marginally around her son’s torso as she hugged him quietly. By focusing on the sounds of their purring and the ambience of the grassland around them, she was able to bring herself back to the present.

 

            She heard a soft gasp from her son before she heard the familiar, squeaking bugle. Opening her eyes and lifting her head, a more youthful smile graced her features when she spotted the two birds at the edge of the pond below.

 

            Morika’s arms loosened as she allowed her son to wriggle eagerly out of her grasp, pushing himself up to his feet. He took a step forward before turning to look back at Morika.

 

            “Can I go show them my dress?” he asked, his eyes full of eagerness and his body language easy enough for her to read. He was ready to dart down the hill the moment she agreed.

 

            “Of course, I’m sure Aia and Emi would like to hear all about it.” she intoned. He gave her a bright, beaming smile full of teeth and squinted eyes that took her breath away for a brief moment, only able to watch as he darted down the hillock.

 

            A few more bugling squeaks came from Aia as Kentarou rapidly approached her and Emi. Aia and Emi have been with Morika since her early youth; a black swan and a white swan respectively. Emi was a bit more shy and finicky, the white swan ruffling her feathers as she hurried into the water and just out of her son’s reach.

 

            Her son knew the drill though. Give Emi a few minutes and she’d approach him herself and warm up to him shortly. When Kentarou had been just a babe, Morika would lay out with him near the pond, and Emi would always be the first to approach Kentarou when he was sleeping. She’d nestle up against him like Kentarou was her own hatchling. Aia was much more vocal and sociable.

 

            It took Aia awhile at first to warm up to Kentarou as a baby, but as he got older and began to walk and talk, Aia began to more readily approach him. Kentarou liked her because Aia was quite vocal, and he liked her squeaky bugling. Sometimes, if Aia had been gone for a few days, she’d return and would waddle up to her son and embrace him with her long neck and wings outstretched. Her pup was confused at first, but after telling him that she was just giving him a hug, he’d be sure to hug her back every time she initiated a hug.

 

            Morika’s soft smile returned as she watched her son chatter animatedly with Aia, gesturing at his dress emphatically. The black swan moved her neck from his head to his toes, as if she was making sure this was Kentarou and that he was okay. She squeaked intermittently as he talked, and after a minute or so, Emi emerged from the water and approached the young omega as well.

 

            Another breeze moved Morika’s hair, the woman choosing to ignore the strands and locks that flew in front of her face and briefly obscured her vision. Her gaze remained riveted on the scene below her, and as she watched her boy look so at home among the wildlife and so happy, her heart was moved with a wish. A wish she hoped would come true.

 

            _‘I hope your happiness never dies, pup.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, enjoy the happiness while it lasts.
> 
> This will probably be one of the only instances where you'll see Kentarou in a dress, so soak it up now. XD In Rose's story, male omegas experience body transformations when pregnant, and do wear feminine attire on multiple occasions.
> 
> Adult Ken does not wear feminine clothes at all, but I decided to put the slight feminization tag to address the instances where I will be describing male omegas in feminine attire or a more feminine figure.


End file.
